yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bluecats/The end of Cocoa's Love Life (story)
= THIS IS NOT CANON TO ANY STORYLINE AND ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THAT MAY DIE ARE NOT ACTUALLY DEAD = =Description= : This is a story where the reader takes the role of Cocoa Sakuta, a Sakuta Sister, and tries to romance Senpai, but is stopped in the end with one of the elimination methods, be it murder, poison, suicide, matchmaking or bullying. The story will have 5 chapters each lasting one ingame day, more if the commenters want AND if they decide they want to keep Cocoa alive; they decide the outcome. =Chapiters= Prologue : My name is Cocoa Sakuta. I'm a member of my school's cooking club and have developed a crush on a boy... And his name is (JOHN CENA (I had to)) Taro Yamada. I don't know what I like about him, but I just do. I plan to confess this Friday... But since I first talked to him, a girl has been following me. She seems suspicious, and dangerous. Is she going to hurt my friends? Is she going to hurt my sister? Is she going to hurt me? Is she going to hurt my Senpai?? Chapiters 1: A drill a day keeps senpai's snacks away : Now, it's Monday. I arrived to school like I normally do, a bit early, and practice my baking. I make my speciality; Cinnamon Cream Cookies and Mango Muffins. They may sound strange but they taste very good. Like a piece of cinnamon start with whipped cream and some candy. Senpai-Kun smells it and comes in. I have just finished the cookies and he asks for one, so I give it to him. He eats it happily, and I'm overjoyed he likes my cooking! : "So? What do you think??" I ask happily and excitedly. He doesn't answer, he just eats the rest of the cookies, around 9 more (I don't make many when I'm practicing). : "So good...!" He says, but it sounds more like "Ishoogud" because he is still eating the cookies. I smile, and snack on an orange slice that I brought to school for a receptive but I had too many oranges. : 8:30 Am and I'm in class, bored out of my mind. All I can think of is Senpai. He's so... Nice! I think I like his personality most...! Anyways, in the middle of class, the fire alarm goes off. I hop up, and follow the teacher's instructions, which are boring and repetitive since we've been doing this since kindergarten, every month. : "Now, be sure you are with someone so you don't get lost. Now, we need to get outside." The teacher says. I'm holding Mei's hand because she's scared of this so I have to walk her through it, and she's my closest friend in the class so she was my best option. I have to hold her hand at her request. : "Mei-Chan, it's okay. No big deal. Just a drill. You need to remember the cooking club ovens automatically turn off at 8:40. It's almost 9:40. It's okay." I say. I keep repeating "It's Okay" until she stops panicking. I let go of her hand stand she relaxes. "better?" I ask. : "Better" she responds. : 11:30 Am and the teacher has let us leave class early. Great teacher. Mad props to you, Shiori-Sensei! Anyways, I'm in the cooking club and I'm baking simple sugar cookies this time. I put them in the oven and took a call from this guy who liked to mess with me and my sister for fun, and when it was over, I got back to see the cookies were done. Senpai walks in, holding his phone for some reason. He's looking at pictures of cookies, which I happen to be ho- he's taking a picture of my cookies... Wow. I offer one to him, and he accepts to taste one, but IMMEDIATLEY regrets it. I gasp : "WHAT HAPPENED? Are you okay? Something in the cookies you allergic to??" I ask. : "N-no! The cookies have spices, mint, and more things in them. They taste awful! Did you seriously do this??" He asks. I am about to say "no", but can't respond because I'm not sure if I did. : "Someone must have messed with them... Whatever. It's not a big deal I think... Right?" I ask. He nods. : "No big deal". He says. : 12:30 Pm and we are in class again. I sit down where I normally do and class progresses as normal. I hear a loud impulsive laughter coming from outside the class, so I go check. Mei comes with me to be safe, but nobody is there. I shrug, and we return to class. : 4:00 Pm and class is over. I go to my sister's club and she teaches me some art, then I change my shoes and go to talk with Asu and we practice sports to help me get better. : 6:00 Pm, 2 hours later, and we have just finished in time for school to end. I walk home, wave goodbye, and chat with my sister on the way out. : 6:40 Pm at home, I'm making supper. Just some potatos and corn, not much. We eat, and I practice my recepies for a few hours. Then, finally, I go to sleep at about 10:35, and thus the curtain falls on chapiter 1. Chapiter 2: The first casualties : 7:00 AM: I arrive to school early like usual, and I start baking. I make a nice cake. My friend, Ayano, comes in. : "I can help you stir the ingredients" she says. : "Sure!" I say. I go to use the washroom, and when I return she is done. : "Here you go" she says, giving me the bowl of batter. I bake it and when it finishes, it's class time. I set it to cool and go to class. : 8:40 AM: In class, Mei tosses me a note. I open it and it says... : "Dear Cocoa-Chan. I have a strange feeling about that Ayano girl. She creeps me out. She walked down the hall covered in blood. Once I caught her laughing maniacally in the girls washroom. She's creepy, and I think you should avoid her at all costs. Signed, Mei-Chan". I toss her a note saying : "She seems nice. She offered to stir my cake batter for me. She is a ver nice girl!". Mei frowns, but we both do our work. I stayed in for lunch to finish up my homework. : 3:30 PM: a dim out of class. I go to the cooking club and everyone is waiting to have some cake. I bring it to them and they eat it. They all like it, but one remarks it tastes strange. He then falls face first onto his plate and has stopped breathing. The rest all start to faint and die aswell. I watch in utter horror! I'm panicking trying to save them, but to no avail. They're all dead. : 9:00 PM: I arrive home, and I collapse on the floor crying. The police interrogated everyone for the deaths of my clubmates. I curl up into a ball and eat a small snack and make my sister a sandwich, then go to sleep... Chapiter 3: Is that Mio or Blood?/A very Dramatic death : 7:00 AM: I arrive at school early, yet again. When I go to the cooking club, I smell a strong scent. I ignore it and start baking. When I put the cookies in the oven, and I look INSIDE the oven, I SCREAM; : "MEI-CHAN!". But she's already dead. Her body is cut up and dismembered, and the parts are all over the place. She's covered in what I assume to be her own blood. A teacher arrives after hearing my scream of terror. She calls the police. I go to the drama club to talk to Hideki, who is one of my other close friends. When I get there, I see Kizana walking in. We both open the door at the same time. She screams just as loud as I did when I saw Mei. I look around but don't see why she would have screamed. Then I look up. I see Hideki's corpse, and as just as I notice who it was it falls from the ceiling and practically explodes over the floor. I scream even louder. The same teacher sees the absolutely gruesome scene. : "This is a TRAGEDY... Why would ANYONE do this??" She exclaims. She then calls the police and informs them another student has died. I am able to tell her who it is, as both me and Kizana saw before he became unrecognizable. : "H-Hideki!!" Kizana screams. : 7:10 AM. I'm in the interrogation office. I'm absolutely mortified. They ask me a bunch of questions, then they told me to wait. For a few hours, they questioned all the other students in school, and even the teachers. : 3:00 PM. School was cancelled after the interrogation. I feel terrified. Is the killer going to hurt me next? My sister? I'm not even sure yet... : 1:00 AM. I can't get to sleep. I'm still terrified. I'm helpless. I'm not safe. Nobody is safe. I don't know if I'll ever recover. Chapiter 4: To create, you must destroy : 7:00 AM: I arrive at school. I can't focus on anything. All I can think about is Hideki... And Mei... I miss them so much. I wish I could have said goodbye... I arrive at the cooking club. It's boarded off and is in ruins. I don't know how it got so messed up so fast, but it did. I sneak in. There, I see the tray with the cookies I was baking on it. I look at it, and tears form in my eyes. I hang my head low as I exit the cooking club. It's set to be demolished. : 8:00 AM: In class, I can't focus. The teacher notices. : "Cocoa, would you like to relax outside? You seem tense" she asks. : "O-okay..." I respond with. : I don't even care anymore AM: I ended up missing all of class. : "Sis, I know you're stressed. Wanna come to paint with me?" Me sister asks. : "Oh, sure" I respond with. We arrive at the art club. I'm not thing about where I'm going, and end up knocking a painting that was still wet onto another canvas. My sister gasps. "Oh! Sorry! I am SO SORRY!!" I say. : "Sorry? Why? This is beautiful!" She says. I look at the mix of beautiful colors. : "It really is, huh?" I say. My sister and I paint. The rest of the school day goes on as normal, as does at home. Chapiter 5 I'm sorry these are getting shorter. I have writer's block, so it is difficult to think up ideas. Category:Blog posts